


To Care for a Savior

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Depression, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Hearing Voices, I'm just trying to tag everything haha, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Warrior of Light has defeated countless monsters, liberated whole nations, and fought primal after primal throughout their adventures. But in the process, they gained new enemies that couldn't be run through with a blade: depression, loneliness, and a severe lack of self-esteem.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has spoilers up through 5.1, including the Pixie Beast Tribe quests.**
> 
> Hi, I'm redoing this. The first version of this that I posted several days ago turned into something I wasn't expecting, and in turn, sent me spiraling down an emotional path that I was not capable of handling (i.e. I almost deleted my entire acct in an act of distress lol). 
> 
> But now I've taken back some control and I'll be chugging my way through this. Thancred is the WoL's best friend, hence his place in this story. I'm rating it M for future sexual content themes, but also because the subject matter in general may or may not take darker turns. Please always check the tags, just in case I start getting detailed. 
> 
> I prefer to go with Ambiguous WoL for this one, but if I start struggling to write it because of that, I may go back and at least give them anatomy bits, for lack of a better phrase.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Manager of Suites stifled a yawn as his assistant set up to take over his place at the front desk of The Pendants. Despite enjoying his job and not minding the long hours he sometimes worked, he was looking forward to some much needed rest. Departing with a polite goodnight to the young Hume who replaced him for the night, he began to walk through the halls to his own room.

He was nearly there when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Looking across the banister, he was surprised to see the Warrior of Darkness leaving their room. Not wanting to raise his voice when others were sleeping, the Manager of Suites raised an arm, hoping to catch the Mystel’s attention to bid them goodnight. 

But the Warrior didn’t acknowledge his presence, didn’t even seem to realize that he was there. It was odd; the Warrior was obviously very wary and tuned into their surroundings. Mayhap they were just too tired to notice. But then why would they leave their room so late into the night?

The Manager of Suites watched as the Warrior of Darkness walked hurriedly through the hall, stopping in front of a door that he recalled as belonging to The Exarch’s guest, Thancred. The Mystel raised their arm to knock, but then froze. After a few moments, their ears fell back on their head, and he watched as they wrapped their arms around themselves. It wasn’t long before the Warrior of Darkness began to walk back to their own room, and the Manager of Suites noted with pity that the Mystel looked as if they’d been crying. 

He continued to stand there in the hall, looking across the banister as the Warrior of Darkness entered their room and closed the door quietly. Not knowing if his presence would even be welcome, considering that the Warrior had hesitated in going to a friend, the Manager of Suites continued on to his room. Even with exhaustion sitting at the back of his eyes, he could not rest well. The Warrior of Darkness had looked so...broken. Dejected. 

Perhaps he would go to Thancred come morning, and speak with the Hume about what he witnessed this night. As far as he knew, the Warrior was a close friend and ally of the man; maybe he would be able to help them. The savior of their realm should not be crying alone in the night. Decision made, the Manager of Suites fell into slumber, trying not to replay the Warrior’s expression in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

When the sun rises and leaks into your room in The Pendants, you don’t move from your spot in the bed, although you are far from anything resembling slumber. Bells later, when the sun had reached its peak in the sky and your bladder screamed at you for release, you stirred. A long night (and morning) filled with tormentous thoughts and nightmares had left you in a state of exhaustion. But you couldn’t hide in the sheets all day, no matter how little you wanted anyone to see you. You had already stayed abed long enough; any longer and someone would come looking for you. Sitting up shakily, you push the bedding from your weary body and make your way to the washroom. 

After finishing your business, you stand in front of the mirror hanging from the washroom wall. Your reflection tells its own story, the ragged state you’re in visible in the shadows of your face. Swollen, red-tinted eyes stand out against the dark circles under them, adding to the gaunt expression you wore. Sighing deeply, you get into the shower, praying that the hot water and steam would at least bring enough color and life to your face to help push the lie that you’re hale and hearty. 

As you dress for the day, you begin to make a mental checklist for everything you needed to do. You’d have a much later start than intended, but you could work late into the night if necessary.

_Checking in with The Exarch is a priority, to see if any progress has been made with getting the Scions back to The Source._

**_Idiot._ **

_And Katliss is waiting for input on those lamp designs._

**_Worthless._ **

You pull on your boots and stand, making ready to equip your weapons. 

_Need to make time to visit Feo Ul, lest they become angry with their sapling._

**_Tainted, foolish cat._ **

_And Urianger said he had a new tome on the Kingdom of Voeburt. May as well visit both while in Il Mheg._

**_And waste their time? How despicable._ **

_A visit with Alisae and Halric would be-_

**_AN ABSOLUTELY AWFUL IDEA. YOU’RE SO SELFISH!_ **

_-good to gain an update on the condition of the afflicted._

You finish arming yourself, trying to push those horrible voices back before you leave your room. 

_Taking a few hunts will fill the rest of the evening_.

You move towards the door, building your shell of false confidence with each step. As you reach for the handle, a single voice comes back. 

**_Good. And when a beast tears your limbs from your torso, and feasts upon your remains, your “friends” you will no longer need to worry about putting you down._ **

You stop, breath hitching as you look to the floor and attempt to gather yourself. The voice quiets, and you rebuild your weak shield, going back out into the world as the savior everyone believes you to be.

* * *

Following the plan you’d set in your mind, you head straight for the Dossal Gate, nodding at the guard stationed there before pushing the crystal doors open. You approach The Ocular, and reach out to press the doors open, but startle when you find The Exarch and the Scions meeting inside. Without you.

“Warrior!” The Exarch exclaimed. And though he sounded as happy to see you as ever, there was a hint of nervousness in his tone. “I hadn’t expected you here for a while yet. You seemed to be resting late this morn.” 

You couldn’t help but glance at Thancred, but his expression held nothing to aid in halting your worries. “I suppose I was a bit...tired. I apologize if I was supposed to be here for a meeting, I wasn’t aware that we were having one.” You tried not to let your irritation and confusion show. 

“I called them here only this morning. We decided not to disturb you. It is nothing for you to worry over.” The Exarch continued to speak to you in a cheerful manner, but you couldn’t help but feel as if you’d intruded upon something they didn’t want you involved in.

Swallowing, you smiled. “Alright then.” You needed to get out. They were all staring at you. They were staring.

**_Look at what you’ve done. You’ve ruined something already, and you’ve been out of bed for less than a bell._ **

You tightened your fist and continued to smile. You had to get out. “I will be on my way then. I apologize for the interruption.” You turn, quickly making your way out of The Ocular and towards the exit before anyone can see your dread.

You stop at the doors when Thancred says your name, but don’t turn to look at him. He says your name again and you sigh, facing him only because you know he won’t leave you be. 

Thancred puts a hand on your shoulder. “My friend, if you’ve time tonight after you return, come to my room. I’ve something to discuss with you.” 

You try not to show your alarm but Thancred catches on anyway. “It’s nothing bad. Just a chat, if you have time.” You nod, putting on what you believe is your most sincere smile, and he pats your shoulder twice before turning to leave, giving you a small wave as he heads back into The Ocular.

* * *

The Crystalline Mean is as busy as usual, but everyone you encounter seems to have an air of the same nervousness The Exarch had, although he was far better at hiding it. By the time you made it to Katliss you were on edge, trying to find anything to think about but the growing dread of not being wanted. To your dismay, Katliss is the same as the others, although she does cover her surprise at your arrival much better. She shoos you away, rambling about a project that needs to be done with haste, and bids you come back another day to view the lamps. A feeling of suffocation begins to take over, and you become desperate to leave the Crystarium. You draw your aether around you, teleporting to Il Mheg. 

Your visit with Feo Ul is shorter than anticipated. The King saw straight through your cheerful disguise, and you were discomforted at knowing that you were so easily falling apart. 

Your...condition had been so much easier to hide before the consumption of Light. You couldn’t quite remember how long ago it began, but it had advanced with earnest after your trials in The Vault. You’d held yourself together for this long, and you’d assumed you could keep doing it for as long as you needed to. It only worsened with each near-fatal blow, with each death that came from your inability to save someone; it became nearly unbearable after each Lightwarden's defeat. Despite defeating Hades and ridding your body of the overwhelming amounts of aether with your physical form intact, your mental and emotional shields had been shattered. 

You do your best to reassure Feo Ul, and say your goodbyes. Perhaps a few hunts would help you feel less vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

You find yourself standing outside of Thancred’s door once again. It’s not quite as late into the night as before, but you still hesitate to disturb him, despite him explicitly stating that he wanted to speak with you tonight.

Drawing up on the last bit of courage you held, you firmly knock on the door. A minute goes by with no answer, and you panic, taking a step back. Before you can turn on your heel and flee, the lock clicks and Thancred is there in only a towel. 

“Ah! Sorry, you caught me just as I finished my shower. Come in, just let me find some trousers.” He waves you in and you follow timidly, trying not to stare at him.

It wasn’t as if you hadn’t seen him unclothed on occasion, but in your fits of loneliness you’d found yourself thinking of your friend in a less innocent context. Even before the voices began, and the feelings of being alone crept into your mind each night, you found Thancred handsome and wondered about his professed skills in the bedroom. But now those thoughts felt...tainted. As if touching him would leave a stain that would mark your friend to be as worthless as you. 

**_And it would. Everything you touch is contaminated by your death-marked hands; everyone you love will be befouled when you reach out to them._ **

“So,” a now clothed Thancred begins. “We haven’t had much time to talk, or be in each others’ company, with all that’s been going on...” 

Thancred kept talking, but you couldn’t concentrate on his words. What seemed like hundreds of voices began to chime in, whispering words that make your stomach twist. Bile sits near the back of your throat. You swallow and close your eyes, clenching your fist as you try to drown them out. They only get louder, and soon it’s too much. You don’t even realize it when you begin to speak.

“Please...just stop. Leave me be. Please…” You plead, but the voices only continue to grow in volume. 

A hand touches your shoulder, and you hear Thancred nearly yell your name. Suddenly, it’s silent. You open your eyes, and Thancred is staring at you, concern written into his features. “Are you alright? I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now.”

You let out a sigh before plastering on what you hope is your best smile. “Y-yes! I’m alright. Sorry, what were you saying?”

Thancred shook his head. “No, my friend. You were muttering and looked as if you were in pain. You were pleading…” He shook his head again. “I can tell that you are troubled.”

Your fake smile falls immediately, and you put your head in your hands with embarrassment. “...sorry. I should go. I cannot burden you with my thoughts.” You turn to leave.

Thancred says your name again, grabbing onto your wrist to stop you. Your shoulders are hunched, and you slowly turn to face him, praying that your unshed tears are not visible. 

Thancred pulls you to him before speaking. “You know that I love you, right?” His eyes bore into you. You flinch, not expecting those words. You look up at him, searching for any sort of teasing or lies, but there is none to be found. He’s being utterly serious. Your mouth hangs open but you don’t speak, looking back down at the floor. 

“You’re my friend, and I love you.” His gaze softens but he does not relent his gentle grip on you. “I know not what ails you, but you need only confide in me and I will do my utmost to aid you.” He pulls you closer, and you let him, shaking as the tears begin to fall at the genuinity of his words. He guides you to his bed and the two of you sit. “But until that time comes, let me bring you the comfort that you need. You are not a burden, my friend, and I am most content to be here with you.”

The tears are unstoppable now, and you struggle not to sob as you let Thancred pull your head into his lap. Firm yet gentle fingers run through your hair, and you turn your face down so he wouldn’t see you cry anymore. 

Eventually your tears begin to slow, and then stop. You sniff delicately, closing your eyes as he continues to massage your scalp. You startle when he turns his attention to your ears, but then begin to melt when those deft fingers massage them. Despite having just sobbed into the lap of your best friend, you’re in bliss as he presses and rubs the shell of each ear. You’re more relaxed in this moment than you’ve been in the past several months. 

Thancred paused. “Are you purring?” You flick your ears, bumping them against his hands in an attempt to get him to resume the massage. 

“Maybe.” You mumble in reply, and Thancred puffs out a small laugh before continuing his ministrations. It isn’t long before you fall into a deep slumber. 

It’s the first time in a long while that you’ve slept undisturbed by nightmares. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are probably going to be slow. I'm trying [and definitely failing] not to rush this one, but I'm also feeling pretty down myself, which causes me to not like any of my writing. So tbh, I don't like how this chapter turned out but it's along the lines of what I outlined. There was also no beta reader; I should start finding one, maybe. 
> 
> And no, this isn't a "somebody loves me so now I'm cured" fic. Sometimes having someone say and show outright that they care about you can bring **very temporary** peace. Just to reiterate, I'm basing this on my own experiences. Not everyone is the same. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sun is rising when you wake, and you’re disoriented by the fact that you slept so peacefully. And that this was definitely not your room, according to your nose. The familiar scent, however, kept your anxiety at bay. Shifting lightly as your eyes crack open, you’re surprised, but not displeased, to find your face pressed against Thancred’s chest. He’s lying on his back, his arms settled across your back, and you’re draped over him. Despite your close friendship, you’ve never been quite this close in his personal space. However, that doesn’t stop you from pressing your head against his chest, one ear settled over his heart. The steady sound was soothing.

After a few moments, you feel Thancred place a hand at the back of your head, the touch light but enough to make you pull away to look up at him. He smiles down at you. “Slept well?”

You’re tempted to feel embarrassed but then you think on just how well you felt compared to recent mornings. “Yeah...yeah, I did.” You meet his eyes again. “Thank you, Thancred.”

Thancred nods, running his fingers through your hair. “Good.” He reaches your ears, and you remember how fantastic the ear massage he gave you the previous night felt, but then remember the state he saw you in. You couldn’t stop the cringe from overtaking your expression. Thancred frowned and began to sit up, forcing you to do the same. 

“Come on now, none of that. Remember what I said last night; you need not hide or feel ashamed when you’re with me.” You look at him once again, swallowing harshly.

**_He doesn’t mean that._ **

The voice begins, trying to drag your doubts to be laid out in front of you. Whether it’s a false backbone you grew overnight or the lack of exhaustion weighing you down, you’re not sure, but you push the voice to the back of your mind and focus on the man in front of you.

“I...thank you.” Hesitating momentarily, you settle yourself against Thancred again, and he lets you, much to your quiet relief. It is still early, and you have no obligations to see to this morning. But Thancred…

“Have you anywhere to be soon?” You ask nervously, praying that he doesn’t while you still have some courage left in you. He shakes his head. “Not at the moment. And before you ask, Ryne is more than capable of seeing to her own needs each morning. I told her that I’d be in late, so she won’t come looking for me. I’m all yours, for the time being.”

It warms you some, to know that he’d planned in advance just in case you needed him throughout the night. 

**_A menace, as usual. He had to put his priorities and life on hold just so he could deal with your problems. How pathetic._ **

You purse your lips and push the voice back once more, steeling yourself for what you’re about to do. “Thancred I...it...I’m having trouble…” You bite your bottom lip, trying to find the best way to tell him. Thancred rubs at your back, not interrupting you or hurrying you along. Eventually, the words begin to flow, hesitantly at first, but then all at once. You tell him about your thoughts; about the voices that haunt you. The nightmares and fears and doubts all come tumbling out. You never look up at him, but the steady strokes of his hand on your back help to ground you. When you finally fall silent, your voice is raw and you’ve had to blink the tears out of your eyes multiple times. But then you’re waiting. Even knowing that your friend would not judge you for your confessions, you still find yourself fearful of rejection. When he does finally speak, the words surprise you.

“You and I have much in common with this subject, yet we’re still so different.” He places his hand on the back of your neck. “The demons and doubts left behind from Lahabrea’s possession of my body still plague me. The losses we’ve suffered, protecting Ryne, wondering if you would live through the absorption of the Light...they served to only deepen my negative thoughts. While I can’t claim to have these undesirable voices haunting me, I can imagine that they’re not much better than when I convince myself that I’ve no reason to continue living, when I’ve burdened everyone with my failures.”

You start, sitting up to look at Thancred with an incredulous expression. “You can’t seriously believe that, Thancred! You’re no burden!”

The Hyur looked into your eyes, his own expression steady. “No, I suppose I am not. But that doesn’t stop the thought from forming, as I’m sure you’re aware.” You hunch your shoulders, but then relax and lie down on him again. Thancred thumbs the shell of one of your ears. “Just because the thoughts are there doesn’t mean they’re true. I know that it is beyond difficult, especially with how long it has gone on, but don’t continue to believe yourself less than you really are. You are far more valuable to everyone -- to me -- than you think.”

You swallow harshly as you listen to his words. There is no question posed, but you know he wants an answer from you. “I...I will try, Thancred. Thank you.” He continues to rub your ear, and you fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

When the two of you finally do rise for the day, you are anxious but more steady than you’ve been in months. You are shocked when Thancred asks you to spend the morning with him, but hastily nod. You’d much rather be with him for a while longer than see to tasks outside of the Crystarium like you usually do.

You leave Thancred’s room for your own, showering and gathering fresh clothing to wear. You’re in the middle of debating with yourself on whether you should wear armor or not when you hear a polite knocking at your door. Thancred is on the other side, in his usual gear, which prompts you to at least wear a layering of leather just in case the protection is needed. 

“I’m quite famished this morning. Would you care for breakfast? There should still be something down at the Wandering Stairs.” You nod, and after finishing your preparations, both of you head down and out of the Pendants. But once you reach the exit, your steps slow to a stop.

What seems like a third or more of the Crystarium are in and around the Wandering Stairs. You spot the rest of the Scions, and even The Exarch, amongst the crowd. This seemed to be more than just a simple breakfast.

Thancred turns to face you. “I know that things are rough for you right now, but would you be up to a bit of a crowd? I’ll stay by your side, if you need me.” Your heart is pounding at the thought, but you can’t help but feel curious about what is happening. You look at Thancred and nod. As the two of you approach the area, The Exarch turns and smiles at you. 

“And here is the guest of honor!” You startle as everyone turns to look at you and begin cheering. The confusion on your face is clear as day, and The Exarch’s smile widens. “Happy Nameday!” Everyone in the area cheers again, and you feel Thancred’s hand at the small of your back, grounding you as you realize what’s happening. 

It...it  _ was  _ your nameday, wasn’t it. It had been so long since you celebrated…

You waited for the inevitable voices to weigh in, but they never did. It was jarring, but you had no time to dwell on that before you were being dragged into the festivities. Thancred stayed close to you, just as he promised, and you let yourself enjoy the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long pause between updates; it definitely wasn't my intention. I just wanted to handle this story a certain way but my own familiarity with the WoL/D has made it a lot rougher than I thought it would be. In the future, I plan to get most (if not all) of the chapters finished before I begin posting just to avoid going months like this without an update. I'm not sure how soon I'll finish this story, but I suspect 1-3 more chapters since they're fairly short and we're getting close to the cut-off point I wanted. 
> 
> Now back to the story. This one is pretty horny so we're moving into the pairing now. Tags have been updated. I can't say I'm happy with how it's written but it's written so I'm posting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

To your surprise (and great relief), all of your awkward interactions with the citizens of late were due to them not wanting to accidentally spoil your surprise party. Katliss approached you during the celebration to apologize for her dismissive behavior; many of the preparations were taking place in the Mean and she wanted to get you away before you found out about them. And the meeting with The Exarch and the Scions in the Ocular that you weren’t invited to was to discuss the final touches of the celebration. 

You felt a little silly, being so worried that everyone suddenly began to despise you. By the time you’d eaten your fill, you felt genuinely appreciated and loved by those around you. The party tapered off, eventually, as citizens began to see to their daily tasks and responsibilities. Unfortunately, that also meant you needed to see to your own tasks outside of the Crystarium, although you loathed the idea of being alone. So when Thancred clapped a hand on your shoulder and gave you a smile before leaving with Ryne, you masked your disappointment. A quick stop by your room gives you a chance to replace the mask of confidence that you normally wore. You were pleased to find that it had considerably less cracks in it than before, and set out of the city feeling better than you had in weeks.

* * *

Unfortunately, the feeling didn’t last as long as you hoped for. It helped some, to have the distraction of quests and tasks to complete all day, and the knowledge that you had those you could go to for help stayed at the back of your mind. But the ugly thoughts and the ever present voices that hounded you slowly but surely began to wear you down again. The nightmares began to interrupt your sleep once more a week after you slept in Thancred’s bed, and you longed to press your ear against his chest once more. 

Thancred went out of his way to spend time with you often and check in to make sure you were holding up alright, even going so far as to press a copy of his room key into your palm after dinner one night. You flushed, ready to deny the right to invade his privacy so boldly, but your friend insisted that you keep it. “I don’t ever want a locked door to stop you from seeking me out.” Your keyring felt heavy after you placed it next to your room key, but you couldn’t deny how the sight of it brought warmth to your chest. You’d thought about making a spare key to your room for him to keep, but your ears burned at the thought of him walking in during the night. 

Desperate for sleep after the nightmares returned, you focused your energy on thinking of the person who you considered to be your most beloved friend. Thancred had managed to banish the worst of your thoughts with words and heartfelt actions, so it was only natural for you to try and replicate the happiness that burned in your chest when he was around. But as a result, you’d found your pleasure to the thought of him on many occasions for nearly the entire two months that had passed, spoiled by the brief closeness you’d shared. Guilt ate at you after each release, yet you continued to touch yourself nearly every night, Thancred’s name softly coming from your lips as you worked your hand between your legs or let your hips move wildly while grinding into a pillow. You would die of embarrassment and shame if Thancred caught you, so you never bothered asking if he’d like a key. On your better days, you justified your private actions by claiming you slept better after the release, but you knew deep inside that you were just horny for a man who did not like you in the same way, and you would not risk your years long friendship by being foolish. 

The new dreams certainly didn’t help. In between the violent and soul wrenching nightmares you’d begun to have interesting dreams. While you were grateful for a reprieve from the death, torture, and fear wrecking your sleep, you were just as uncertain when your dreams left you with the ache of arousal when you woke. Your friend’s playful laughter when you told a horrible joke tickled at your thighs as the dream Thancred teased you with his mouth. The lingering touch from Thancred rubbing your back morphed into a caress of encouragement as you lowered yourself onto his shaft. The feeling of his fingers running through your hair became a strong grip tugging at your locks while he pounded into you. The “I love you” that he’d extended to you in friendship became a lover’s confession as he spilled into you. You blamed the dreams on your post-nightmare activities, praying that The Exarch never decided to use his portal to check in on you at night. No one needed to know about this as long as you were handling your problems fairly well, and especially not Thancred. 

But eventually you noticed a change. You thought that you hid your feelings well, and that Thancred wouldn’t realize that he was the focus of your sexual thoughts. But soon after the dreams began, he became noticeably less tactile when you were with him. Hugs and the well-loved scalp and ear massages weren’t offered as often. He hesitated in asking you how you’d slept some nights. It didn’t take long before you began to wonder if he was growing tired of you.

**_Of course he is. Spending every moment of his free time with you is exhausting._ **

You worried at your bottom lip as you sat in your room. The two of you were supposed to be meeting for dinner in half a bell. Maybe you should see if he’s in his room and cancel so that he can have the evening to himself for once. You quickly make your way out of your room and down the hall, wanting to get it over with before you lose confidence. But when you knock on Thancred’s door and don’t receive an answer for several minutes, you begin to worry again. Your keyring burns in your pocket, knowing that you have some semblance of permission to enter as you see fit. You knock again, hoping that maybe Thancred was just preoccupied. Or maybe he wasn’t in there at all. When time goes on without any sort of response, you slowly reach into your pocket. He gave you the key, you can use it, right? You insert the key and turn the lock, slowly pushing the door open while poking your head inside. “Thancred?”

You don’t see your friend anywhere in the room, but you can hear the shower running. Stepping inside fully and shutting the door, you make your way to the washroom door. He wouldn’t mind you poking your head in to say hello. You push the washroom door ajar and put your head inside, trying not to further invade his privacy. “Thancred? It’s me. I’m sorry I just came in like this but- ” You look through the steam and your breath hitches. 

You can see Thancred’s silhouette through the curtain...and the silhouette of the very obvious erection that he must have been taking care of when you interrupted him, judging by the hand wrapped around it. Thancred calls your name and you can hear the surprise, confusion, and frustration in that word. You shake out of stupor, cheeks already flushing. “Umm...sorry. I just wanted to ask...if you...if…” You began to lose yourself, unable to properly ask if he’d like to be left alone for the evening. 

**_Look at you. You’ve made everything worse. Dreadful._ **

Thancred calls your name again, this time sounding more desperate than frustrated. “My friend, why don’t you wait in my room? I’ll be out momentarily.” You pull back and shut the door with hurried motions, pacing Thancred’s room as you try to calm yourself. He’ll be more annoyed if you leave when he told you to wait here, and you’ve already disturbed him. But you want nothing more than to run back to your room. He’s already irritated by your presence -- perhaps making yourself scarce is what he wants. 

You begin to take his room key off of your keyring to leave on his bed when the washroom door opens. Thancred walks out in his towel, glancing down at your hands with a raised eyebrow. “I do hope you weren’t planning to leave that key and run off.” He crosses his arms, and you can’t help but swallow as you watched droplets of water run down his form. He shook his head at your obvious answer but then his eyes gentled. “Now, what was so important that it couldn’t wait until our dinner? Is there something wrong?”

You fiddled with the keys still in your hands. “Sorry. I just...I know I’ve been...monopolizing your time. And it’s not fair. So I just wanted to see if you wanted the evening to yourself. Without having to deal with me, I mean.” You hear Thancred sigh, and your ears fall back on your head. Thancred moves towards you and you steel yourself. But then a hand is on your cheek, and you look up with some confusion. Thancred looks...disappointed. 

“What must I do...what must I say...to make you feel your worth?” Your ears twitch as his words surprise you. “If I didn’t want to spend time with you, I would think that we’re close enough friends for me to tell you that.”

“But…” You begin, and Thancred looks at you expectantly. “But you’ve been...weird. Like you don’t want to be near me sometimes. I know I can be a bit clingy and-” Thancred cuts you off.

“You’re not clingy. And I’m not…” He sighs. “I realize I’ve been a bit strange these past two weeks but that’s not a fault of yours.” You watched with amazement as his cheeks gained a pink tint. Thancred  _ never  _ blushed. “I’ve just had some very...inappropriate dreams involving you lately. So I’ve been working to not encourage them to get any more intense than they’ve been.”

You couldn’t believe your ears. You gaped at him, which made him turn even more pink. “You mean...you’ve been having…” You couldn’t even finish your sentence, so shocked as you were. Thancred sighed again and rubbed at his cheek. “Yes. And that peak I’m sure you just saw through the curtain of my shower was a result of these thoughts as well. But, do not fret. I would not make our friendship uncomfortable by acting on these dreams. I would still like to have dinner, if you’re alright wi-”

“Me too!” You blurt out. Thancred stops and looks at you with confusion. You clear your throat. “I uhh...I’ve been having dreams too...about you.” Your face burns at the admission, but you can’t take back the words now. The two of you stand there in dumbfounded silence, so long that you’re not sure you can take much more of it. But then Thancred has your cheek in his hand again.

“I see. I suppose that this is something we should discuss...perhaps we should have dinner here. In private.” Your tail begins to move in earnest, thwapping against the end of Thancred’s bed audibly. He chuckled at your obvious excitement. “I will take that as an agreement then. I shall procure us food then...once I finish dressing, of course.”

You’d forgotten about his semi-nakedness during your conversation, yelping slightly as you made for the door, your face still burning. “O-of course! I’ll let you do that!” You can hear Thancred laughing as you exit his room and make towards your own. But you find that you don’t mind the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half kinda sucks, I know. I was struggling to make the conversation and situation not seem stupid or power imbalanced. But I'm not a professional writer and I don't have a beta reader/editor to tell me things suck so here we are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gained a sudden burst of creative energy and banged about 90% of this out in a single sitting :v  
> There will be a short Epilogue posted immediately after this but this is the end. It felt so much longer in my google docs lol
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story. I know it took me 3k years but I enjoyed writing it and plan to do more WoL/Thancred content in the future bc I love Thancred <3 I did not go into as much detail about the WoL's mental state as I originally planned to due to constant creativity blocks and my own less than great mental/emotional health in the past few months. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Note: I said in the notes of the first chapter that I would do my best to keep the WoL ambiguous unless I started to have trouble on the sexy bits. I did struggle to make some stuff as vague as possible, but if it seems _too_ vague I apologize. I did my best [ambiguous sex is hard >_>]
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

You pace the length of your suite, heart thumping against the inside of your chest so rapidly that you wonder if you’ll pass out before Thancred knocks on your door. 

_ Thancred has been dreaming about you. Thancred has been dreaming about you. Thancred has been dreaming about you in...possibly deliciously inappropriate ways. Thancred has been Dreaming About You! _

A choked whimper leaves your throat as you come to a sudden halt, your ears swiveling at the sound of a polite knock on your door. You leap to open the door, realizing belatedly as you’re greeted with Thancred’s wonderfully smug grin that you should have taken the opportunity before his arrival to clean yourself up. You step back to allow him in, taking note of the tray of food he’d brought with him. A familiar scent reached your nose, and your ears wiggled with excitement as you closed the door behind him.

Thancred sets the tray on the dining area’s table before turning back to you. “Let’s eat while it’s hot; I ordered your favorite pasta dish from the Wandering Stairs.” The two of you settle in, keeping conversation light as you relish the food. You catch Thancred staring at you as you lick the last of the sauce from your fork, and color as you realize how silly you must look. It was good pasta though.

When you’re both done, you reach for your plates and hurry them to the sink in the kitchenette, eager to do something to fill the somewhat awkward silence. You can feel Thancred’s eyes on your back as you hurriedly wash the dishes, and are loath to turn and face him as your previous excitement at his confession turns to nervous energy. But you cannot avoid this or him any longer. When you do turn back towards him, he pats the seat next to him expectantly. “I believe we have a matter that needs discussing.” You make your way to the offered seat and clear your throat, but don’t speak. Thancred readjusts his position so that he’s facing you directly.

“So” he begins. “It seems as though the both of us are...attracted to one another. Enough to let it seep into our dreams. Do I have that correct?” You nod. “Alright then. Now, I want you to be completely honest with me.” You tense. “Does this make you uncomfortable at all?” Your eyes flick up to meet his in surprise. That was not the question you’d been expecting. 

“No! I’m not uncomfortable with you...thinking of me in that way.” You look off to the side but then turn your eyes back to him. “Are...are you uncomfortable with me thinking of you that way?” Thancred shakes his head. “Not at all; frankly, I’m quite flattered. I do hope I’ve been useful in your dreams.” You color, and he laughs in a way that sends shivers up your spine. He puts a hand on either side of your chair and pulls you closer. 

“I do not want you to feel any pressure, and I would not jeopardize our friendship. But should you ever have an interest in pursuing these feelings we share, know that I am more than willing to participate.” Thancred gently lifts one of your hands to his mouth, kissing the inside of your palm. You lean towards him, your eyes meeting for a long moment. He reaches up to cup one of your cheeks and you lean into the palm of his hand. You let out a breathy sigh of his name, and his lips are upon yours soon after. He tastes at first of the meal he’d just finished, the richness of the sauce lingering in his mouth. But after a few moments he tastes similar to how he smells, to your great delight: of faint pinewood, of crisp air, of  _ Thancred _ .

Thancred pulls back from the kiss with a serious look on his face, but before you can worry that he’s had a change of heart he squeezes your hand. “Are you sure that this is what you want? Do not feel as though you must be with me in this way for my affection; I am more than content in our friendship, should you become uncomfortable with a more romantic partnership.” 

You nod. “I want this Thancred...I want you. But if this isn’t what you want, I-” Thancred leans in to silence you with a kiss, pressing his forehead against yours after he’s tasted you again. “Do not let your demons tell you I don’t desire you. If you are sure, I would be honored for our friendship to become more.” You nod again, heart fluttering as Thancred’s lips slowly morph into the most gorgeous smile you’ve ever seen. He trails a hand down your arm and kisses your temple before standing, leaving the table to make his way towards your bed. Turning to you, he raises an eyebrow. “I would very much like to have you in my arms. We don’t need to rush into a physical relationship, but I wouldn’t mind having you in a more comfortable spot.” You nod and stand to follow him, swinging your tail in anticipation. 

Thancred removes his boots, socks, and coat before settling himself against the headboard directly in the middle of your bed. You remove your own shoes and socks as well before hesitantly placing a knee on the mattress. Thancred beckons you closer, so you shove aside your doubts and get onto the bed, straddling him. He looks momentarily surprised at your boldness but then grins, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into another kiss. One of his hands begins to move up and down your back, and you relax into his embrace as the two of you spend what feels like eternity exploring each other. You put your arms around his neck, running one of your hands through the back of his hair. 

Eventually, the hand caressing your back slides down to the base of your tail, gently scratching the area. You flinch at the spike of pleasure, but then shiver and moan into Thancred’s mouth, grinding your pelvis into his and encouraging him to continue. Thancred chuckles as he pulls away from you, giving you that frustratingly gorgeous smile again as he continues to scratch and massage the base of your tail. You close your eyes and let out another satisfied moan before reaching down to pull Thancred’s shirt out of his pants. He laughs but doesn’t stop you, lifting his arms so you can pull the fabric up and over his head. You throw it off the side of the bed and run your hands up his chest. 

“You’re very eager, aren’t you?” He leans up to kiss your lips, but then begins to trail kisses along your jaw, moving slowly down to your neck and collar. Your hands curl into fists against his chest as you become overwhelmed by the wet kisses. So overwhelmed until you don’t have a chance to react when he suddenly flips you onto your back, pressing you down into the mattress with your legs on either side of his own. He pushes up onto his elbows, looking down at you with a smirk. “This alright?”

“Y-yeah.” You respond, head dizzy with your ever-growing arousal. Thancred presses into you then, resuming the kisses along your neck as you squirm under him. Your clothes are too tight, too hot. You unhook your arms from his neck to remove your own shirt, noting with satisfaction that his eyes graze down your chest and back up again. You pull him back down to press your lips against his once more. You grind your hips upwards against him, and the hard shape of his erection pressing against the front of his trousers and against you pulls another long moan from your lips. Thancred reaches up to grab both of your wrists and presses you further into the mattress before rutting against you, your cry of pleasure silenced by another long kiss. He continues to thrust his hips against yours, imitating what you hoped he would do to you before long. But after only a few thrusts you jerk, your climax hitting you suddenly and intensely. Thancred stops moving, continuing to kiss you hungrily as your body shudders and shakes. 

You close your eyes in bliss as your body begins to calm, but then the weight of your lover is gone as he rolls off of you. You look at him with confusion as he gets off of the bed and reaches for his discarded shirt. “Wha- Thancred? What’s wrong? Where are you going?” He turns, and you can still see the fiery desire in his eyes. “We aren’t to rush this, remember? You are breathtaking but I-” He closes his eyes for a moment. “Don’t be misled; I am glad to have given you pleasure but I...should head back to my room.”

Your ears stand up straight on your head as you glare at him. “Thancred! If you don’t take of those trousers and fuck me I’m going to be very cross with you!” Thancred lets out a bark of laughter, running his fingers through his hair. But he soon lets his shirt drop from his fingers, and your breath hitches as he unbuckles the belt at his waist, pulling it free from the fabric and letting it fall to the ground. Crawling back onto the bed and over you, he presses the tips of his nose against yours. “I should hate for you to be angry with me, if you are sure that you want this so soon. So if it’s fucking you want, it’s fucking you shall get.” He leans up, unbuttons your trousers, and begins to pull them down, careful of your tail, along with your smallclothes with practiced ease before you can even respond. 

It’s the first time you’ve been truly, vulnerably naked with him. You’d bathed in lakes and rivers together, but usually with some level of privacy through turned backs or the cover of night. There was no privacy to be found in this situation, and despite your continued arousal and excitement, a seed of doubt and self-consciousness forms. 

**_Your hideousness will revolt him. He will realize his mistake in trying to be your lover soon. You-_ **

“You” Your eyes pop back open at the interruption of your thoughts. “Are absolutely divine.” You look up into Thancred’s face and find a hunger you’d never thought you see, and the Voice has no choice but to retreat as he glides his hands up your thighs and gently coaxes them open. He holds eye contact with you as he trails his fingers along the insides of your thighs. He leans up and over you once more, another searing kiss sending you into a fit of moans, making his way down again with a trail of wet kisses until he reaches your chest. The moment he takes your nipple into his mouth, you throw your head back with a whimper. He licks, nips, and sucks at the sensitive bud, moving to show the other one the same amount of attention once he’s finished lavishing it. You shiver as he moves further south, placing those wonderful kisses along your abdomen, smiling into your belly button briefly before settling his head between your thighs. His mouth is upon you in an instant, and you cry out with blinding pleasure as he seeks to drive you wild. As his mouth continues to work you, he enters a finger, and then two, into your entrance, working you into a frenzy. A third finger stretches you and you cry out.

You’re near another peak when he lifts his head and pulls his wet fingers out of you, and you can’t help the noise of disappointment and aggravation. You glare as he gets off of the bed again. “Thancred…” He smiles and unbuttons his trousers. “So impatient.” Your mouth waters as he divests himself of his last piece of clothing, noting how he wasn’t wearing smallclothes. You sit up and reach for him. “Let me pleasure you, Thancred.” 

He climbs over you, pushing you back down. “Next time. I fear I will not last much longer, and I wish to be inside of you.” You make a noise of agreement, letting your legs relax and fall to the sides. Thancred reaches down to tease your entrance a little more. “Are you ready for me, love?”

“Yes, Thancred! Please!” You wrap your legs around his waist as he lines himself up against you. As he pushes and stretches you, you fight to keep from screaming out, the feeling of him inside of you so much more decadent than your dreams. His harsh, hot breaths hit your shoulder as he fills you, and your tail wraps around his thigh as he begins to pull back. He thrusts forward, and this time you can’t stop the noise from leaving your throat. He starts fucking you to a rhythm that’s just so perfectly  _ Thancred  _ and you can’t help but chant his name at the height of each thrust like it the only word you’ve ever known. 

When you do climax, he keeps fucking you, and you can scarce stop the strangled screams that leave your mouth. Thancred’s hips falter briefly as he releases into you, and he lets out a series of low moans that travel across your skin. Both of you soon fall still, Thancred collapsing on top of you, and only the harsh breaths of fulfilled lovers fill the silence. 

Eventually he raises himself up enough to gaze down into your face, and your heart melts as he gives you that slow, handsome smile you’ve quickly come to love.

* * *

Feo Ul watches as Tyr Beq leaves the castle, the pixie having updated the King of the success of their plan. They briefly reached out to the pact bond they held with the Warrior of Darkness, and a smile spread across their face. 

“Ahh...there’s my happy sapling. Though the darkness that plagues you is strong, and cannot be healed through magicks or medicines, there are ways to bring a little light to chase the shadows away for a while. The feelings and bonds were already there for you to take; you just needed a little encouragement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some clarity notes just in case it didn't come through very well:
> 
>   * Thancred and the WoL have been close friends since ARR, and have a solid foundation of trust and a hefty level of loyalty
>   * They were both sexually/romantically attracted to each other without the intervention of the pixies
>   * Feo Ul had Tyr Beq mess with the WoL's, and then eventually Thancred's, dreams in the hope that it would push them together faster
> 

> 
> I also could have made them talk about the potential relationship more but conversations are hard. I'm honestly leaning heavily on their rock solid friendship to make it not-sudden or weird haha!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind leaving a comment, I would appreciate it! I try to answer every single one and they honestly keep me going <3


	7. Epilogue

The Master of Suites exited his room, taking a deep breath and a final stretch before heading down to the front lobby to relieve his assistant from her night shift. But before he could take more than a few steps, he heard the click of a door opening and couldn’t help but glance over to see who was leaving. 

The Warrior of Darkness stepped out of their room, and he took note of the dark circles under their eyes. They didn’t look...upset, as they did before, so many months ago. Just exhausted in a way that only those who suffered the same would be able to understand that it came from tossing and turning as nightmares interrupted slumber. Suddenly, those tired eyes glanced over at him, and the Warrior gave a somewhat weak but genuine smile and wave in his direction. The Master of Suites returned the greeting, wondering briefly if he should ask after the Warrior’s condition. But then a figure steps out of the room behind them, and he can’t help but let his lips curl up into a smile. 

Master Thancred had been instantly receptive when he approached the Hume many months ago about the Warrior of Darkness, and he was beyond glad when he noticed how much more time they spent together afterwards. The Warrior still suffered from whatever plagued them, but it was obvious that they were much happier. And when the Hume later asked for a copy of his room key to be made, the Master of Suites did not even question who would be in possession of it. 

It was no secret now that they were an item, so when Thancred pulled the Warrior close and pressed a kiss to their temple, the Master of Suites nodded in their direction and then made his way towards the staircase so that he could get to the lobby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this! <3


End file.
